The present invention relates generally to a door stop assembly, and more particularly to a door stop assembly that has a detachable decorative member.
Doorstops (or “door stops”) are extensively used in modern structures to prevent a door from opening too widely and damaging nearby walls with door handles. In some cases, a rubber cylinder or dome is screwed into the wall or the baseboard in the path of the door. On occasion, stops are used that are fitted at the midpoint of the door, as part of the central door-hinge. Such a stop is known as a “hinge stop.” The stops can be made in the form of a rod, a block of rubber-tipped metal, a spring, or so forth. Many door stops are provided with a rubber bumper tip that protects the door and the wall from damage.
When the door is open, a conventional door stop will be concealed by the door panel. When the door is closed, though, the door stop protrudes from the door hinge or from a baseboard. The aesthetics of a simple doorstop with a rubber tip are difficult to fit into a stylish interior. There is therefore a need in the art for a door stop assembly that prevents a door (and especially a door handle) or the like from hitting and damaging an adjacent wall, while providing an interchangeable decorative member, such that the door stop assembly may be used to enhance the décor and aesthetics of a room. The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with an unadorned doorstop and provision of a door stop assembly with a detachable decorative member.